Thank you Harmony
by GaySlytherinPrince
Summary: Harry is Slytherin, and Hermione Gryffindor. They had never talked to each other, and Harry has no friends. Harry became depressed... then what? Warnings: Mentions of rape and other forms of abuse. POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNINGS! Though, I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Harmony

Chapter one

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table a bit awkwardly. Nobody had clapped when he was told he was Slytherin. Infact, quite the contrary. They had all shouted 'No way! Filthy traitor!' At him.

Harry sat down awkwardly. He had never had a friend. Even Weasley had told him he was a sod when Weasley got Harry on his chocolate frog card. He muttered about Harry being a 'Spoiled sod who had everything'. Right.

Harry was scared of what was to come, but he knew it couldn't be worse than what he had at the Dursleys. What could beat nine years of neglect, rape, starvation, slavery and abuse? Harry didn't know.

Harry didn't eat anything. He was too nervous to eat. He heard snicker's coming his way. That was when Zabini spoke to him.

"Could you move over there? You are making the air dirty." Zabini said, holding his nose. Harry blushed. Was he really? He decided to ignore him.

"Didn't you hear me?" Zabini asked. "Looks like he is deaf as well as stupid."

Anyone in hearing shot began to snigger. All Harry wanted to do was sink into the floor... to disappear from existence. Harry stared at his empty plate. He wasn't looking forward to his life at Hogwarts... but at least it wouldn't be as bad as life at the Dursleys.

Harry didn't know how to get changed without anyone seeing him... he didn't want anyone seeing his scars. Or, in particular... the scar that read 'freak'. Harry got into his pajamas, getting changed in his four poster, with the curtains drawn. He managed to fall asleep...

Dream-

Harry was at privet drive, and he was cooking dinner for the Dursleys. He suddenly heard an evil laugh from behind him, when he saw what his uncle was doing, he didn't dare move. Vernon got the sharpest knife from the draw and put it over the hob.

While Vernon was doing this, he instructed Harry to take of his t-shirt. Harry didn't dare disobey his uncle, because he knew what it would mean...

Vernon kicked Harry to the ground, and then he took the knife of the heat. He wrote the letter 'F' on Harry's back when he sat down. Vernon made sure to cut deep. This caused Harry to hiss in pain, but not scream. The heat boiled his blood and burnt his skin.

His uncle then put it back over the hob and after a minute or two, he took it of and wrote the letter 'R' next to it. It again boiled Harry's blood and burnt his back. This time, he let out a whimper...

Dursley then put it back over the stove and wrote the letter 'E'. Harry whispered "No..." His blood was boiling and his skin was aching.

Then the 'A' came, and Harry said "No." A little louder. He could barely contain a scream. He tried.

His uncle slashed his back, deeper than ever, writing the letter 'K'. 'FREAK'. Harry scream filled the house. He couldn't stand it.

Harry woke up, as did most of his dorm 'mates'.

"Thanks Potter, you bloody baby. What, miss mummy? Oh wait, she's dead isn't she?" Snarked Malfoy.

"I'm sorry... I just-" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Shut it Potter." Said Zabini, who then lifted his wand, pointed it at Harry, and made him stuck to the ceiling, mouth stuck shut.

It was only twelve of the clock! Harry was up there for eight, long, miserable hours. Harry knew he would never fit in here.

The next morning, he had potions first thing with the Slytherins and the Gryffindor's. Harry sat on his own at the back of the class. Nobody sat with him. He listened to Snape, and even took notes, but snape seemed to hate him by default.

Harry knew he was the 'Boy-who-lived', and he assumed that was why the Slytherins hated him. He also assumed the Gryffindor's hated him because he was a Slytherin.

So, by default. Harry left that lesson feeling awful. He was sadder than he had ever been. He thought he would make friends here... he thought he would fit in...

No such luck.

This continued all through his first year... and then it was time to go back to privet drive. He was scared... but he wouldn't admit it.

Harry got on the train and sat down. Alone. He thought of his life. What if he killed himself? Would anybody care? He doubted it.

Harry stared out the window. He felt at peace.

"Ew, don't go in there. Potty's in there." Pansy screamed in disgust.

"Leave it to me." Blaise smirked. "It's the only compartment that isn't full."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Blaise said upon opening the train compartment door. Harry Flew out the room. Harry sighed and sat on the floor. He could just sit out here. Harry frowned. He was used to it he supposed.

Harry sat in the passageway, feeling like he was a peice of shit on a rich persons shoe. Not only disgusting, but out of place. Everyone hated him.

He was dreading getting back to his relative's house. He didn't want to go back there. He knew what would happen when he got back as his 'welcome home'.

He had no home... he was alone.  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry was shoved into his cupboard by an angry Vernon. Harry was scared. Harry knew Hogwarts was going to have been a holiday compared to this. He was going to get beaten up even more frequently. That seemed impossible...

Harry was locked into his cupboard which now had a gap in the bottom, only big enough to feed small pieces of feed through. Harry was thinking of just ignoring the food, but hunger eventually kicked in when he had stared at the plate for two days.

He didn't get anymore for a week.

He wasn't having a great time. Vernon would come in and verbally abuse him daily, often throwing things at him, telling him 'he would never escape, freak.' Harry knew Vernon was telling the truth. He would never escape.

It was a day after Harry had been meant to go back to school. Harry cried and cried. Not that he had been excited to go back. But at least he could learn about magic.

Harry wasn't surprised when the doorbell rang, because it rang at least twice daily. Harry was surprised however when he heard the voice of the ringer.

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley, may I come in? Good." It was the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Get out of my home!" His Aunt shouted.

"I'm here for Harry."


End file.
